justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
As Long As You Love Me
"As Long as You Love Me" is a song by Justin Bieber featuring Big Sean. It was revealed that the song was written for Selena Gomez. Video Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love Me ft. Big Sean Justin Bieber dedicates song to Selena Gomez at surprise gig|Justin reveals ALAYLM is dedicated to Selena Gomez. Lyrics As long as you love me As long as you love me As long as you love me We're under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying to fit in. Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning But hey now, you know girl, We both know it's a cruel world But I will take my chances As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl I'll be your Hova, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly Just take, my hand As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me Sean Yo,B.I.G I don't know if this makes sense but,you're my Hallelujah Give me a time and place,I'll rendezvous it,i'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there Girl you know I got you Us, trust... A couple of things I can't spell without you Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do) Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's is our point of view (view) Man now we stepping out like Whoa! (Oh God) Camera's point and shoot, Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you you you The one that I've argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bother with, But the grass ain't always greener on the other side, It's green where you water it So I know,we got issues baby true true true But I'd rather work on this with you Than go ahead and start with someone new As long as you love me As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold love me, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love me Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Believe songs Category:Believe Tour songs Category:Music videos